communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Yatalu/Wiki van januari 2014: Yodapedia
Hallo Wikianen en andere lezers! __NOEDITSECTION__ Vanaf deze maand, en hopelijk nog vele maanden, breng ik jullie een Wiki van de maand. Dit betekent dat één bepaalde Nederlandstalige wikia een maand lang speciaal in de schijnwerpers wordt gezet. Welke wiki dit is zal ik voorlopig zelf kiezen, maar suggesties via chat, prikbord of overlegpagina zijn altijd welkom! Het zou immers best kunnen dat ik niet eens weet van het bestaan van jouw favoriete wiki. (: Eerste editie: januari 2014 Een nieuw jaar is een nieuw begin, en net als ik vinden jullie waarschijnlijk ook dat dit het perfecte moment is om enthousiast van start te gaan met nieuwe projecten of ideeën. Jullie wikia's bestaan misschien al jaren, maar nu kunnen ze misschien de aandacht krijgen die ze verdienen. En voor deze maand is dat een van de grootste Nederlandstalige wiki's: de Yodapedia, de Nederlandse Star Wars wiki. center Waarom Yodapedia? In dit geval is deze vraag quasi overbodig, maar ik voel me toch verplicht even mijn keuze toe te lichten: Yodapedia bestaat sinds 2007 en is daardoor een van de oudste Nederlandstalige wiki's. Ze hebben een eenvoudige maar leuke layout en hun hoofdpagina ziet er netjes georganiseerd uit. Hun (bijna 10 000!!) pagina's zijn van een zeer degelijke kwaliteit en er is quasi dagelijkse activiteit – vaak ook van de admins Sompeetalay en Wild Whiphid, die nauw toezien op alles wat er op de wiki gebeurt. Deze twee admins zijn voorzover ik weet al sinds de oprichting van de Yodapedia actief. Daarom zou ik hen in deze blog ook graag zelf eens aan het woord willen laten! Ik heb hen dus ook enkele vragen gesteld... veel leesplezier (: Kort interview Om te beginnen: stel je eens voor :D :Onze namen zijn Kevin (Wild Whiphid) en Tim (Sompeetalay), en wij zijn sinds de oprichting van Yodapedia, de Nederlandstalige Star Wars wikia, in 2006 de beheerders. Daarnaast zijn we werkzaam bij de Belgische (Nederlandstalige) Star Wars fanclub TeeKay-421, Tim is de huidige voorzitter en eindredacteur, Kevin werkt in de redactie. Ook zijn we sinds kort betrokken bij de totstandkoming van de "Rogues Gallery" feature in het officiële Star Wars Insider magazine, waarin onbekende personages uit de films voorzien worden van een naam, en schrijven we regelmatig voor de officiële Star Wars Blog. Vind je dat de Yodapedia het verdient om deze maand in de kijker te staan en waarom? :Yodapedia is opgericht in januari 2007, en wij bestaan deze maand dan ook zeven jaar. In die tijd is de site gestaag gegroeid, met gemiddeld meer dan 100 nieuwe artikelen elke maand. Omdat we met een relatief klein team werken, is dat zeker niet slecht. Blik even terug in de tijd: sinds je hier begon te editen, welke evolutie heeft de wikia doormaakt? :Toen Yodapedia begon zaten we nog in het Monobook-tijdperk. Qua uiterlijk is er dus zeker het een en het ander veranderd. Wat voor ons belangrijk was, was dat we geen "kloon" werden van de Engelstalige Star Wars wikia, en veel van onze sjablonen en werkwijzen wijken dan ook wat af van de anderstalige Star Wars wikias. De focus lag voor ons in het begin voornamelijk bij de basis; elementen uit de Star Wars films. Nu die basis er is, verschijnen er relatief meer artikelen over de Expanded Universe. We kiezen ook voor artikels die meteen ter zake komen en niet eindeloos informatie herkauwen die niet nodig is om een bepaald artikel te begrijpen. Wat zijn de belangrijkste prestaties die jullie als bewerkers hebben verzet in 2013? :Dat wij steeds ons best deden om nieuwe informatie met betrekking tot de films en tv-series in kort tijdsbestek op de wikia te zetten. We waren hierdoor regelmatig de anderstalige wikias ruim voor. Daarnaast is het altijd goed om te horen dat we ook regelmatig bezocht worden door mensen die onze taal niet machtig zijn, omdat zij de betrouwbaarheid van Yodapedia op prijs stellen. Wat is het sterkste punt van de Yodapedia (op dit moment)? :Dat wij onze eigen, unieke identiteit hebben, en geen vertaalde kopie zijn van de Engelstalige Wookieepedia. Helaas is het duidelijk dat andere taalgebieden zichzelf niet zo serieus nemen en regelmatig artikelen klakkeloos overnemen, inclusief fouten. Omdat we maar met een klein team zijn, letten we ook goed op de correctheid en volledigheid van nieuwe artikels, omdat deze anders vergeten worden en blijven bestaan als halve artikels. Yodapedia heeft ook een aantal unieke overzichtspagina's met galerijen en lijsten van namen van bijvoorbeeld personages uit de films en televisiereeksen. Andere Star Wars Wikias hebben zulke overzichtspagina's niet. Waar kan nog aan gewerkt worden? En waarmee zouden nieuwe gebruikers kunnen komen helpen? :We zijn er nog lang niet, er is nog zoveel om over te schrijven. Zeker met de nieuwe Star Wars films en tv-series in het verschiet, zullen we voorlopig niet "klaar" zijn. Nieuwe gebruikers zijn natuurlijk welkom, er zijn een hoop korte artikels die perfect gedaan kunnen worden door mensen die nog een beetje hun richting moeten vinden binnen Yodapedia. Heb je nog tips voor andere bewerkers? Voor mensen die aan Nederlandstalige wiki's werken? :Denk goed na voor je begint met een artikel. Artikels over onderwerpen waar heel veel over te vertellen is, worden natuurlijk vaker bezocht dan artikels over kleinere onderwerpen, maar dat betekent ook dat ze veel beter in orde moeten zijn. Beginnende gebruikers onderschatten vaak het werk dat in lange artikels zit, waardoor het gebeurt dat dingen half af zijn. Je kan een lange tekst best eerst voorbereiden in een tekstverwerker, dat doen wij namelijk ook. Maar een belangrijkere tip is misschien dat je serieus moet kijken naar bronnen, en niet enkel naar een artikel op een anderstalige wikia. Door teksten van andere wikias klakkeloos over te nemen, neem je ook de fouten mee. Daarnaast is het goed om een onderwerp of gebied te vinden waarvan je het leuk vindt om artikels te schrijven. Nog enkele felicitaties Bedankt voor jullie tijd, Kevin en Tim! Jullie zijn echter niet de enigen die ik vandaag aan het woord wil laten. Ik ben ook eens op bezoek gegaan bij de anderstalige versies van de Star Wars Wiki en heb hen gevraagd wat zij van jullie vinden. Zijn jullie nieuwsgierig naar wat ze te zeggen hebben? Ik denk het wel hoor :) ---- http://images.wikia.com/__cb10/es.starwars/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png :Vanuit '''Star Wars Wiki en español:' '' :Onze community wist al van het bestaan van Yodapedia sinds het begon en er is rekening mee gehouden bij het interwiki linken, voor HotCat, aangezien dit ze automatisch toevoegt. :Persoonlijk ken ik Yodapedia sinds 2007, toen ik er een kleine bewerking maakte en de kans had om te communiceren met een van hun administratoren, die zeer vriendelijk waren (ik zou daar graag verder meegewerkt hebben, maar de taal is een barrière). :Niettemin koester ik nog steeds een goede herinnering aan die community :) en ik ben zeer blij te zien dat Yodapedia sinds 2007 heel erg is gegroeid en dat dezelfde admins nog steeds actief zijn, ik geloof (natuurlijk) dat het verdient om wiki in de schijnwerpers te worden omwille van zijn oude en belangrijke geschiedenis in de Nederlandse community en de Wikia community in het algemeen (het wordt 7 jaar!), en tegelijk ook met de consistentie van hun team en hun eigen manier van doen. Ik hoop dat ze op dezelfde manier door blijven doen of beter, want er is veel te doen en ze hebben nog een grootse toekomst in het visier. :Het beste en nog veel gelukwensen aan de Star Wars community van Yodapedia :) :— 'Zeist Antilles, admin van de Spaanse Star Wars Wiki en Spaans Helper'' ---- http://images.wikia.com/__cb39/jedipedia/de/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png :''Vanuit '''Jedipedia.de: '' :De Jedipedia zelf werkt niet met de Nederlandse collega's, maar ik heb er voor een tijd gewerkt en sommige van mijn kameraden hier lezen er regelmatig. Wanneer je me vraagt waarom de Yodapedia een wiki in de schijnwerpers zou kunnen zijn, wil ik graag als eerste Sompeetalay en Wild Whiphid noemen. Deze twee werken al jarenlang samen aan de wiki, zonder ophouden. Dat verdient erkenning. :-) Verder moet ik zeggen dat de Yodapedia geen grote vaste gebruikersgroep heeft. Niettemin hebben ze een hoog aantal artikels van een heel erg goede kwaliteit. Bovendien kan ik zeggen dat de Nederlandse collega's het erg goed doen met de serie en strips in Star Wars. Terwijl de boeken niet zo vertegenwoordigd zijn, kan je op de Yodapedia veel terugvinden over TCW, CW, Ewoks, Droids, enz. :Verder heb ik nog de ervaring opgedaan dat de gebruikers van Yodapedia erg beleefd en hulpvaardig zijn. Kortom kan ik zeggen dat de Yodapedia in elk geval verdient om wiki in de schijnwerpers te worden. Groeten vanuit Duitsland! :— 'JP-Corran-Horn, admin van de Jedipedia, de Duitse Star Wars Wiki'' ---- http://images.wikia.com/__cb13/starwars/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png :''Vanuit '''Wookieepedia: '' :Ik merkte Yodapedia voor het eerst op in 2007 toen ze begonnen. Ik was reeds bekend met het werk van hun admins, Sompeetalay, voordien door zijn bewerkingen aan Wookieepedia en wezen van een van de zeldzame Wookieepedianen die heeft bijgedragen aan de canon! :Als succesvolle Star Wars Wiki met een lange geschiedenis, ben ik regelmatig onder de indruk geweest door de kwaliteit van Yodapedia dankzij het voortdurende harde werk van Sompeetalay en Wild Whiphid in de voorbije zeven jaren. Het is geweldig om te zien dat Yodapedia wordt herkend voor zijn belangrijke positie in de Wikia en Star Wars fan community. :) :— 'Grunny, admin van de Wookieepedia en lid van de Wikia Staff'' ---- :''Vanuit '''Jedipedia.net: '' :Ik heb Yodapedia een lange tijd geleden leren kennen als een andere Star Wars wiki. Aangezien ik geen Nederlands spreek, heb ik weinig tijd op hun site doorgebracht, maar alle keren dat ik hun pagina van recente wijzigingen bekeek om InterWiki links toe te voegen op Jedipedia.net, was ik verwonderd te zien dat hoewel er niet zoveel actieve gebruikers waren als op de Duitse site, dat de mensen die deelnamen aan het werk op Yodapedia heel erg toegewijd waren, zeker de gebruikers Wild Whiphid en Sompeetalay, die zelfs de kans kregen om bij te dragen aan de officiële Star Wars blog. :Als een gebruiker die zich concentreert op de televisiereeks "The Clone Wars", heb ik gemerkt dat de Yodapedia er snel bij was om artikels te maken van nieuwe onderwerpen die pas waren uitgekomen, vaak voor Wookieepedia of Jedipedia.net er artikels over schreven, en in een geval moest ik Sompeetalay vragen over een nieuw boek waar hij artikels over aan het schrijven was en waarvan ik niet eens had geweten. :Een van onze gebruikers, C-3PO, heeft een Interwiki-systeem ontwikkeld voor alle Star Wars wiki's. Yodapedia was een van de eerste wiki's die het systeem zeer snel overnam en ons toestond om het verder te verbeteren. :De gebruikers van Yodapedia werkten heel erg hard om hun wiki te ontwikkelen, en spendeerden veel tijd aan de site met hun kleine community. Volgens mij is het in de schijnwerpers zetten een zeer passende manier om hen te belonen voor hun moeite. :— 'Nahdar Vebb', admin van de Jedipedia, de Duitse Star Wars Wiki ---- Goed, dat is het dan :) veel plezier nog in januari! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月06日、10:06:04 Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Wiki van de maand